Chijou
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Ela desejava ser capaz de não sucumbir ao poder opressor do namorado, mas seu coração a traía em um constante fracasso. Ao descobrir sua verdadeira natureza, Hyuuga Hinata imaginou que nada seria mais apropriado. Ela namorava o demônio Uchiha Sasuke. – Sequência de 'Diabolus' – LongFic SasuHina – Com GaaHina e ObiHina unilateral.
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: **Personagens de Masashi Kishimoto. Se fossem meus, a Hinata nunca se apaixonaria pelo Naruto, porque estaria ocupada demais correspondendo ao amor do primo. :)

**Sinopse: **Ela desejava ser capaz de não sucumbir ao poder opressor do namorado, mas seu coração a traía em um constante fracasso. Ao descobrir sua verdadeira natureza, Hyuuga Hinata imaginou que nada seria mais apropriado. Ela namorava o demônio Uchiha Sasuke. ~ Sequência de 'Diabolus' ~ LongFic SasuHina | Com GaaHina e ObiHina unilateral.

**Avisos: **

**- **Essa é a sequência da OneShot 'Diabolus' – Recomendo a leitura para entender melhor o contexto.

- OBRIGADA a todos que me motivaram a continuar a história. ;) Especialmente ao grupo _Fanfics _do Facebook – Adoro vocês!

- O título da fanfiction é **CHIJOU** por causa da música de mesmo nome, da banda the GazettE, que significa **Paixão Cega** e fundamenta a trama.

**Categorias: **Drama, Romance, Angst, Violência, Hentai e Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**Chijou**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

.

Trailer

.

.

**O Demônio**

- _O q-que você quer d-de mim, Sasuke?_

_- Você. Inteira. Sua alma, seu corpo, seus sonhos tolos._

**Interessado em uma comum Humana**

_- Você é melhor que o inferno._

**Capaz de despertar a Ira dos pares**

_- Não hesitarei em matá-lo se estiver contra mim, Madara._

_- Por que ir tão longe por uma estúpida humana?_

**E mobilizar Seres Celestiais**

_- Você não está mais nesta missão, Gaara!_

_- Eu vou protegê-la mesmo que me expulsem!_

**Ela não se considerava Especial**

_- Eu s-sei que o Sasuke n-não me ama. E quem me ama, Neji?_

**Mas, tudo se provou Contrário**

_- Você a marcou antes de mim? MALDITO TRAIDOR!_

_- Eu notei a razão para tanto interesse._

**Porque ELA era a ÚNICA capaz de gerar a Vida**

_- Nossa raça prosperará através dela._

_- Ela morrerá antes disso acontecer!_

**A ÚNICA capaz de superar as Leis entre os Universos**

_- É como se nada corrompesse sua alma._

_- Você poderia vagar entre os universos livremente se quisesse._

**E, mesmo assim, ela era a ÚNICA**

_- Você é tudo o que importa para mim._

_- Eu s-só queria que i-isso acabasse, Óbito!_

**Que não compreendia sua própria Importância**

_- V-Você me ama, Sasuke?_

_- O que sinto por você vai além de amor._

**Uma história de DOR**

_- V-Você não poderia ter feito isso c-comigo, Sasuke! _

_- Não se preocupe com o que não tem importância._

**De um amor DOENTIO**

_- Qual é razão para se sujeitar a um monstro como ele?_

_- E-Eu não sei! Não sei!_

**De CIÚMES e INVEJA**

_- Eu não me importo em odiá-lo._

_- Sabaku no Gaara, você está oficialmente expulso de Oikos._

**De LIMITES esquecidos**

_- E-Eu não quero que v-você me toque!_

_- Infelizmente para você, não perguntei se quer._

**E de ÓDIO**

_- Estou farto de você, Sasuke!_

_- E o que fará, Óbito? Tentará me matar?_

**MUITO ÓDIO**

_- E o que é maior que o amor, Sasuke?_

_- O oposto._

_._

_._

**.Chijou.**

_Porque uma **PAIXÃO CEGA **é capaz de levar a outros caminhos além da **MORTE**._

_._

"_O profundo vermelho se espalha e me deixa louco."_

_{Chijou – the GazettE}_

_._

* * *

_._

**OLÁ, POVO!**

Estou sumida e provavelmente me manterei assim por determinado tempo.

Por isso, nada de promessas. ^^ *leva pedrada*

No entanto, confesso que algumas vezes me sinto entusiasmada o suficiente para escrever algo no tempo limitado que tenho. E continuar **Diabolus **foi uma decisão resultante do incentivo que recebi dos leitores. ;)

.

Essa é uma história **angustiante**, para dizer o mínimo. Que retratará a ausência de amor em todos os sentidos e como podemos superar a nós mesmos a cada tropeço que o destino nos leva.

.

Estou ansiosa para saber se alguém pretende acompanhar **CHIJOU**, porque esta é a primeira vez que continuo uma OneShot. *-*

.

**O QUE ACHARAM O TRAILER? **

E o primeiro capítulo já está pronto!

Pretendo postá-lo assim que receber alguns 'sinais de fumaça' nos reviews. Ficarei muito feliz em respondê-los para manter o contato que há muito foi perdido pela minha falta de tempo. :(

**Sinto falta de muitos por aqui.**

.OBRIGADA PELO CARINHO.

.

**.Aguardo FLORES ou PEDRAS.**

**-Em Reviews-**


	2. Domínio

**ATENÇÃO ao Rank da história (M)**_: contém Hentai_.

* * *

**Chijou**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

.

**Domínio**

_Capítulo 1_

.

Kono chijou ha fukaku mou modorenu

_**A paixão cega é muito profunda, não podemos mais voltar**_

{Chijou – the GazettE}

.

As mãos masculinas pressionaram o corpo pequeno e um gemido de dor escapou pela boca rosada, sendo abafado pela língua que a invadia com ímpeto e desejo. Hyuuga Hinata se contorceu entre os braços do namorado, sentindo a pele quente e levemente molhada pelo suor que os movimentos impudicos a sujeitavam. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao senti-lo afastar o tecido da calcinha e penetrá-la com os dedos, afundando com força e levando-a a arquear as costas em um prazer doloroso. Ele sabia que a machucava, mas não cessava o ritmo mesmo que lágrimas banhassem o rosto lívido de sua namorada, limitando-se a lambê-las como se o sabor salgado fosse ainda mais apetecível naquelas condições.

Ela ouviu a própria voz em um longo gemido quando o prazer tornou-se mais intenso, contrariando a sensação desgostosa de ser invadida daquela forma descuidada. Os dedos perdiam-se entre os lábios de sua intimidade mais fortemente, mais rapidamente, molhando-se com sua excitação, enquanto Uchiha Sasuke apertava-a mais contra o próprio corpo e comandava-a aos seus próprios caprichos. Ele grunhiu ao sentir a contínua pressão da cavidade úmida contra seus dedos e o tremor da namorada ao alcançar o ápice, mordendo-a com força em seu pescoço, atingindo-a com dor durante o orgasmo. Ela gritou seu nome, trêmula e submissa, entregue e torpemente envolvida pela mistura de prazer e sofrimento oferecida pelo rapaz.

A respiração descompassada de Hinata elevava os seios fartos e o moreno não evitou envolvê-los entre os dedos com pressão suficiente para que ela protestasse, mas a voz rouca logo invadiu a audição sensível em um aviso sedutor:

_- Não me impeça. _– A jovem arrepiou-se pelo timbre malicioso. _– Posso fazer pior que isso._

Então uma das mãos deslizou-se sobre a pele lisa, seguindo para as costas esguias e alcançando as ancas redondas da namorada. Um dedo pressionou o anel sensível, que se contraiu involuntário ao toque, e agitada Hinata tentou empurrá-lo.

_- N-Não, Sasuke! _– Pediu com a respiração entrecortada. _– E-Eu não q-quero isso!_

Um sorriso ladino tornou a expressão do moreno perigosa. Ele pressionou mais uma vez o dedo contra o orifício virgem apenas para vislumbrar os olhos assustados da namorada. Ah, ela continuava tão deliciosamente ingênua.

.

.

.

Lançou-se sobre a cama naquela noite com renovadas lágrimas. Outra vez permitira que Sasuke a levasse ao limite de sua própria sanidade, para depois sentir-se suja e usada. Há seis meses estavam juntos desde que Neji tentou alertá-la de que aquele relacionamento estava fadado ao fracasso. Ela sabia que o primo estava certo, mas ainda doía reconhecer que o namorado nada mais queria além do seu corpo.

Deixara de ir às aulas para passar a tarde com ele, subjugando-se a seus jogos de sedução, deixando-se entregar à maestria de suas mãos que a faziam perder a compostura. Hinata ainda não o deixara avançar no ato, mas as carícias antes somente eróticas passavam a se tornar cada vez mais íntimas. Há pouco mais de uma semana permitiu que a invadisse com os dedos, mas agora sentia que Sasuke logo a corromperia inteiramente.

Era ridículo o poder opressor que o namorado exercia sobre ela.

Desarmava-a. Dominava-a. Destruía-a de um jeito que ninguém fora capaz.

Fungou com tristeza, solitária no quarto escuro. Hyuuga Hinata não era de todo sonhadora, mas isso não reduzia em nada a decepção que sentia em relação a si mesma ao permanecer mais um dia naquele vazio relacionamento. Não era capaz, no entanto, de dar-lhe um fim. Ela realmente tentara algumas vezes, sendo facilmente manipulada pelas palavras do namorado, que parecia prever o que estava prestes a exigir.

"_Você sabe, não é?" _– Ela o encarou ao ouvi-lo. _– "Ao meu lado você nunca mais estará sozinha."_

Ela temia que Sasuke estivesse certo. Que sua solidão fosse a responsável por uni-los e solidificar os laços que a mantinham presa a ele. _Seria tão ruim ser invisível, ao ponto de continuar a viver uma relação superficial?_ De uma forma quase sufocante a jovem levou ambas as mãos sobre o peito, consciente da própria resposta.

_Sim._

_._

_._

_._

Saiu apressada da sala de aula assim que o sinal soou. Os livros pressionados entre os braços e a respiração descompassada pelos passos apressados denunciavam o receio em não conseguir cumprir com seu objetivo.

Ela queria ao menos uma vez, ao menos nesse momento, retornar sozinha para casa. Tentara dizer a Sasuke, mas à medida que os olhos negros a fitavam mais intensamente, sua coragem esvanecia como pó. Não era propriamente a reação do namorado que temia. O que a fazia agir dessa maneira covarde, fugindo do moreno como se fosse um perigoso algoz, era a possibilidade de desapontá-lo ao lhe dizer que não o queria por perto nesse momento. Como dizer que não o queria beijando-a com ardor quando se sentia tão impura, tão usada, tão impotente? Ela queria mais. Ela queria olhos que a mirassem calorosamente, sem brilharem maliciosos sobre si. Ela queria tudo o que _sabia_ que Uchiha Sasuke não estava disposto a oferecer.

Alguém como ele jamais agiria de tal forma. Sua maneira de expressar sentimentos era intensa demais. Por vezes a jovem interpretou que para ele, a cada vez que lhe arrancasse gemidos sôfregos, era como se lhe dedicasse a mais explícita declaração de amor. A mensagem que a alcançava, no entanto, era da mais veemente posse.

Conforme os penosos pensamentos invadiam sua mente cansada, Hyuuga Hinata apressava os passos. Virou o corredor correndo, mas seu corpo colidiu com força contra alguém, levando-a ao chão pelo inesperado impacto. Os livros espalharam-se no piso e a jovem ignorou a dor que sentia para juntá-los rapidamente, antes que Sasuke pudesse alcançá-la.

_- Você está bem? _– Uma voz profunda soou à sua frente e somente nesse momento a morena pareceu despertar de seu terror interno para o que havia acontecido.

Ela elevou o rosto fixando os perolados contra os orbes verde-pálidos do desconhecido. Admirou o rosto masculino, perfeitamente esculpido em traços viris, que ostentava lábios estreitos e um nariz reto. As esferas aquamarine, brilhantes e límpidas, eram adornadas por intensas olheiras, combinando com a incomum ausência se sobrancelhas. Os cabelos, no entanto, eram o que mais atraíram a atenção de Hinata. Possuíam uma cor vermelha, quase escarlate, em fios desordenados e de aparência sedosa. Assemelhavam-se a verdadeiras chamas, quentes e vibrantes, escondendo parcamente uma estranha tatuagem do kanji _amor_ que o sujeito levava sobre a fronte.

A morena suspirou, sem sequer notar que o estava fitando tão intensamente. Tudo naquele rapaz parecia despertar perturbadoras emoções. Era como se o conhecesse, mesmo que a sensação fosse ridiculamente tola, porque nunca o tinha visto no Colégio Saika.

_- D-Desculpe! _– Pediu constrangida, voltando à agitada ação de juntar os livros. O estranho ajudou-a, aparentemente confuso pelo jeito ansioso com que a garota mirava o longo corredor.

_- Você realmente está bem? _– Questionou outra vez, estudando-a com o cenho franzido.

Hinata se levantou e tomou das mãos do ruivo o último livro, ignorando sua pergunta. Era melhor se apressar antes que seu namorado chegasse e tirasse conclusões precipitadas.

_- Desculpe m-mais uma vez. _– Com uma mesura respeitosa, a jovem virou-se para continuar a correr, mas uma conhecida voz autoritária impediu-a:

_- Onde pensa que vai, Hinata? _– Ela cessou os movimentos, mantendo-se de costas, abraçando mais fortemente os livros entre os braços enquanto sons de passos se aproximavam.

_- E-Eu... _– Começou, odiando-se por gaguejar. _– Eu p-pensei em v-voltar para casa sozinha hoje, Sasuke._

Lentamente voltou-se para encarar o moreno, encontrando as esferas negras que carregavam um tênue brilho avermelhado. Ela reconheceu que o irritara.

_- Não. _– A resposta soou cortante e fria, gerando na jovem aquela aversiva impotência diante das escolhas do namorado. Era ainda mais humilhante que o ruivo desconhecido se mantivesse ao lado de ambos, testemunhando quão inútil era argumentar contra Sasuke.

_- Eu r-realmente preciso disso. _– Insistiu, obrigando-se a soerguer a face para fitá-lo decidida.

_- Isso não importa. _– Ele meramente expressou e as bonitas sobrancelhas franziram-se em desafio.

A morena engoliu em seco, contendo a enorme vontade de chorar, e assentiu em um mudo entendimento. Antes que pudessem prosseguir, no entanto, o ruivo deu um passo à frente, notavelmente consternado pela repulsiva autoridade que presenciara.

_- Ela disse que quer ir sozinha. _– A maneira como a voz profunda soou era severa, assustando a própria Hyuuga.

Sasuke encarou o outro com desprezo, elevando o queixo em um forte inspirar. Então, uma expressão de desgosto invadiu seu rosto e a Hyuuga teve a ligeira impressão de que o cheiro do ruivo o deixara mais irritado; o pensamento logo foi banido tamanha sua estupidez.

_- Ora, o novo aluno não é surdo. _– Escarneceu e com agilidade tomou os livros da morena com uma das mãos, envolvendo o pulso delicado com a outra. _– Se o encontrar próximo de Hinata mais uma vez, não serei tolerante. _– A ameaça soou tão sibilada que a morena sentiu-se arrepiar, completamente em choque ao perceber o brilho feroz nos olhos escuros do namorado. Ela nunca o vira agir assim. Ela sequer o reconhecia agora.

Sasuke puxou-a para que acompanhasse seus passos largos e pesados pelo longo corredor.

_- Está se sentindo ameaçado, Uchiha? _– A voz profunda alcançou-os enquanto andavam e a morena sentiu um suave aperto da mão que envolvia seu pulso. Seu coração agitou-se contra as costelas ao perceber o intenso autocontrole de Sasuke neste momento.

Sem cessar os passos, ela fitou por sobre o ombro o ruivo ainda parado onde o deixaram. Estoico e altivo com seus braços cruzados contra o peito, Hyuuga Hinata sentiu-se estranha ao flagrar seus olhos claros a encará-la intensamente, como se lhe comunicassem uma mensagem que era incapaz de entender.

Algo mais a incomodava em relação àquele sujeito. Sendo um aluno novo, como poderia saber o sobrenome de Sasuke? Seu namorado certamente era popular, mas o suficiente para que uma informação dessa fosse tão facilmente transmitida?

_- Hinata... _– O moreno chamou-a sem fitá-la, arrastando-a consigo ao virarem o corredor e pressionando-a com seu corpo contra a parede. _– Não a quero perto desse cara._

Ela o fitou surpresa pela exigência. Sasuke segurava sua cintura firmemente, ostentando uma expressão séria. Os negros intensos sobre os olhos de gelo emitiam uma onda de expectativa e receio. O conjunto enterneceu a jovem, que jamais imaginou quão ciumento seu namorado poderia ser. Seria esta uma expressão de afeto?

_- Eu não irei a lugar algum, Sasuke. _– Respondeu com suavidade, levando ambas as mãos até o rosto masculino. _– Enquanto estivermos juntos, serei sua._

A própria Hyuuga não reconhecia o que a impeliu a dizer tais palavras, mas seu coração matinha o descompasso característico de quando o namorado a tocava. Desta vez, no entanto, ele não a estava sujeitando à sua malícia. Ele a estava sujeitando à sua primeira expressão pessoal do que sentia. Era a primeira vez que seu coração se agitava por algo além de carícias ousadas em relação a Sasuke.

_- Você sempre será minha. _– Ele retorquiu com um sorriso cúmplice, demonstrando aquela comum segurança em suas próprias palavras que a fazia se sentir sem escolhas.

Mantendo o natural incômodo em silêncio, a jovem pediu que prosseguissem.

.

.

.

No dia seguinte, o ruivo desconhecido ganhou nome e um lugar característico. Apresentou-se à turma como um aluno transferido de Suna, vindo a Konoha por 'motivos particulares'. Durante o breve discurso seus olhos mantiveram-se sobre Hyuuga Hinata em uma ousada provocação ao seu namorado, que se manteve calado ao seu lado.

Sabaku no Gaara era mais do que somente um mistério para a jovem. A razão para encará-la daquela maneira atrevida diante de todos os alunos era uma incógnita, especialmente quando ele próprio pediu ao professor para se sentar na última carteira vaga, justamente atrás da Hyuuga, alegando 'enxergar melhor à distância'. Era uma das únicas carteiras duplas totalmente vazias.

Tê-lo às suas costas, com tamanha tensão entre ele e Sasuke, fizera-a desconcentrar-se durante as aulas mais do que o normal. A cada exercício que completava errado, ainda, sentia os negros do namorado perfurando-a em punição, exigentes para que não permitisse que a presença indesejada do ruivo a deixasse tão desnorteada. Estava sendo muito difícil aguentar a pressão, principalmente ao sentir-se constantemente observada pelos olhos aquamarine do aluno recém transferido.

Então, em meio à entediante aula de biologia, a mão de Sasuke pousou sobre seu joelho, quase fazendo-a gritar assustada. Ela tentou afastar a perna, mas o moreno encarou-a com tamanha veemência que a manteve estática, apenas sentindo a carícia ousada elevar-se lentamente no interior de suas coxas, revelando as pernas torneadas conforme a saia era empurrada. A jovem corou intensamente, sentindo o coração em ritmo frenético pelo possível fragrante das ousadas investidas do namorado. Então, ouviu um baixo pigarro do novo aluno às suas costas, e novamente tentou conter a mão insolente sem sucesso. Ela voltou o rosto suavemente para trás, pousando perolados marejados pelo constrangimento e excitação sobre os verde-pálidos que a miravam. Sasuke alcançou sua calcinha e pressionou os dedos ansiosos contra a feminilidade da namorada, sem se importar com o fato de Gaara fitá-los. A jovem mordeu o lábio inferior com força, contendo suspiros deleitosos, sentindo-se ainda mais quente com o observador silencioso que tinha os próprios lábios crispados em uma clara expressão de quem travava uma severa luta interna.

Sasuke sorriu libidinoso, movendo os dedos sobre a delicada genitália com mais ímpeto ao perceber a excitação da namorada que não o encarava. Os perolados desejosos estavam fitos sobre os verde-pálidos do odioso ruivo, que parecia cada vez mais desconfortável, cada vez mais exaltado, com a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Era divertido incentivar o que aquele _ser _nunca teria. Antes de sequer tocar algo que lhe pertencia, aquele estúpido teria seus dedos arrancados. Sorriu _diabólico_. Seria prazeroso despedaçar sua _nobreza_ incitando-lhe o que jamais seria capaz de obter.

O sinal soou e Sasuke interrompeu os gestos lascivos apenas para encarar o ruivo com infâmia, vendo-o levantar-se para sair da sala em um insultado silêncio. Logo os demais alunos saíram também, permanecendo somente o casal no ambiente.

_- V-Você não poderia ter feito isso c-comigo, Sasuke! _– A voz feminina expressou com aflição e ajeitando-se na cadeira a jovem escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, visivelmente constrangida pela humilhante experiência. _– Como pôde me expor assim?_

_- Ninguém além dele viu. _– Comentou com indiferença. _– Ele não dirá nada. _

_- Como sabe? – _Hinata elevou o rosto, descrente. _– E-Ele é novo aqui._

_- Não se preocupe com o que não tem importância. _– Respondeu com serenidade, aproximando-se mais do corpo pequeno. _– Venha, vou recompensar você._

A morena gemeu uma negativa, cansada dos jogos sexuais do namorado que já começavam a ultrapassar seus limites, mas a língua ávida explorou sua boca e calou todas as suas possíveis reclamações.

E novamente a jovem Hyuuga Hinata sucumbiu ao seu poder opressor.

.

.

.

"_**Isso não pode continuar.**_" – Ele pensou ao sair da sala. O jeito como aquele _monstro _a tratava era além do inumano. Ele a estava manipulando da maneira mais vil e diabólica possível, usando dos piores sentimentos que a solidão era capaz de desenvolver para subjugá-la ao seu poder.

Uchiha Sasuke era um _demônio _perspicaz e perigoso. Em sua longa existência tornou-se conhecido por seu descaso com as leis que regulavam o equilíbrio entre o mundo físico e o espiritual. Leis delimitadas para garantir a sobrevida de todas as espécies, mesmo aquelas que jamais deveriam existir.

Ele estava repetindo os mesmos erros nesse momento, mas pela primeira vez fora possível encontrá-lo em tempo de corrigi-lo. O motivo para que tivesse permanecido tantos meses ao lado de uma humana ainda era desconhecido, mas diante do que ele vira isso pouco importava.

A jovem Hyuuga Hinata não vendera a própria alma, tampouco fizera pacto com qualquer _ser não-humano._ Ela apenas era uma garota que tivera constantes experiências ruins, dentre as quais algumas provinham de hediondos pecados dos seus familiares, e que certamente a fizeram desenvolver sentimentos melancólicos e solitários. Não havia registros de atitudes maléficas no Livro da Vida e mesmo que por vezes pensamentos cruéis invadissem sua mente, o que seguia era um lamentável ciclo de culpa e isolamento.

Era por isso que Sabaku no Gaara fora enviado para o Colégio Saika, a fim de investigar o suposto interesse de um demônio de alto nível sobre aquela comum humana. Era estritamente proibido intervenções sobre o livre arbítrio dessas criaturas, mas Uchiha Sasuke parecera muito hábil em conseguir manipular Hyuuga Hinata no tênue limite permitido. As decisões ainda pertenciam a ela, mas de uma forma ultrajante o demônio parecia exercer suficiente influência para mantê-la sob suas ordens.

Vê-la naquele estado de letargia, quase como uma serva, despertara um sentimento intenso de proteção. Ele queria libertá-la daquela relação unilateral e ajudá-la a superar sua própria solidão. Ele queria ensiná-la que o amor não envolvia aquele cruel domínio.

Antes, porém, Sabaku no Gaara precisava se acalmar. Nunca em sua milenar existência sentira o ímpeto de tocar um ser humano. Nunca sentira o desejo de observá-lo em uma clara expressão excitada, como se o próprio corpo ansiasse por compartilhar o mesmo prazer. Esses sentimentos eram novos e assustadores para um _ser celeste _como ele, que nascera para guerrear em favor da ordem natural entre os universos. Seria a influência do poder demoníaco de Uchiha Sasuke que lhe despertara tais anseios? Ou seria a própria Hyuuga Hinata?

Sabaku no Gaara suspirou levando as mãos aos fios vermelhos.

Ele tinha a estranha certeza de que não gostaria da resposta.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Olá, povo!**

Fiquei MUITO FELIZ em saber que poderei contar com alguns leitores nessa ousada continuação. HOHO.

Vocês devem ter notado nesse capítulo o tipo de relacionamento hostil que o Sasuke mantém com a Hinata. É algo entre amor e ódio, que nem a própria entende.

Estou ansiosa para saber as opiniões de vocês!

.

Então, **COMO FICOU ESSE PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO?**

**O que acharam da maneira como Sasuke conduz a relação?**

**E da missão do Gaara? Será que o ruivo é meramente um 'ser puro'? ^^'**

.

Espero não ter decepcionado com esse primeiro capítulo, que vem apenas contextualizar o cenário inicial da história.

.

* * *

**QUERO AGRADECER o CARINHO nos comentários do Trailer:**

**Moon-flor: **_Minha amiga, ter você por aqui é sempre animador. Eu adoro ler suas palavras repletas de amizade. :) Nesses momentos sinto falta de ter mais tempo com o RoninLovers. Ah, e como é característico de você, Moon, sua curiosidade é certeira! Realmente, quando elaboro um Trailer procuro oferecer cenas diferentes que compõem a ideia da trama. Então, saber que está aguardando o Gaara-angel aparecer, mas estará torcendo pelo Sasuke-oni é muito legal! HAHA. Eu mesma torço por ele, mas diversas vezes vocês ficarão com raiva (eu acho ^^), como nesse primeiro capítulo. O que achou? Ainda torcerá pelo moreno? HAHA. Estou curiosa em saber, hm? Te adoro, Moon. Obrigada por aparecer por aqui. Beijo carinhoso :*_

**Hina-UchihaMK: **_Fofa, quero aproveitar para lhe dizer que seus comentários são animadores! Eu gosto do jeito como você expressa suas opiniões. É sempre cuidadoso com as palavras e ao mesmo tempo detendo uma sinceridade amigável. Obrigada pelo carinho! Espero continuar a merecê-lo postando com mais frequência (rs). Então, respondendo... Primeiramente! (rs) Fico imensamente feiz em saber que gostou de Diabolus e aprovou a ideia da continuação. *-* Segundamente, quero MUITO continuar a deixá-la intrigada e animada com a trama! Se por acaso faltar 'tempero', por favor, me avisa! Pode ser sincera, flor, porque sou muito tranquila quanto a isso e sempre valorizo as opiniões dos leitores ;) E terceiramente... WAAAAA, sou fã do the GazettE e fã dessa música também! Adoro-a! Teremos muito da letra dela por aqui. Ela é a música-tema. :) Obrigada mais uma vez, flor, pelo carinho. Espero não decepcionar. Beijos :*_

* * *

.

**Aguardo ansiosa os comentários, pessoal! :)**

.

Aceito

.**FLORES ou PEDRAS.**

**-Em Reviews-**


	3. Enleio

**N/A: **Aleluia! Não demorei a atualizar uma história! *apanha* ~ Não esqueçam a categoria. Chijou terá Hentai, Hentai... *.*

* * *

**Chijou**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

.

**Enleio**

Capítulo 2

.

Ja ha hana o name ansoku nejikomu

_**A cobra lambe a flor, se introduzindo na calmaria**_

{Chijou – the GazettE}

.

Hyuuga Hinata se sentia perdida.

E as frequentes dúvidas sobre seu namorado, e especialmente sobre si mesma, tinham uma causa igualmente turva: _Sabaku no Gaara. _

Desde que o aluno transferido adentrou o Colégio Saika nada parecia fazer sentido. A começar pela maneira como Uchiha Sasuke reagia a cada vez que o via, envolvendo sua cintura com demasiada força e concentrando uma ameaçadora atenção sobre o ruivo. Era como um animal selvagem que emanava uma aura perigosa, mas que – de forma completamente incompreensível – nada causava sobre a 'presa'. Sabaku no Gaara era tão ou mais inflexível quanto seu namorado, retribuindo o olhar com uma altiva segurança, ousando muitas vezes ignorá-lo para então observá-la com seus profundos olhos verde-pálidos sem sequer temer a presença do moreno.

Isso parecia piorar ainda mais o humor de Sasuke.

E aumentar exponencialmente seu próprio interesse entorno do novo aluno.

A tola sensação de que existia alguém capaz de enfrentar seu namorado era curiosamente deleitosa. Alguém capaz de superá-lo em força e presença. Alguém capaz de torná-lo menos 'singular' e agitá-lo em uma notável impaciência. Esse conjunto deixava Hyuuga Hinata atenta a cada encontro casual com o ruivo, como se ansiasse por observar o que poderia acontecer depois.

Em contrapartida, Uchiha Sasuke nunca esteve tão possessivamente rude com ela. Seus olhos negros, antes penetrantes, pareciam agora perfurá-la, quase como se pudessem acessar seus pensamentos mais íntimos e com desgosto ansiasse feri-la. Ele agia como se fosse traído pelo súbito interesse da namorada por outro, mesmo que este interesse em nada se assemelhasse a uma atração amorosa. Era apenas uma inocente curiosidade, que crescia com o incentivo das incontidas reações raivosas e – na opinião de Hinata – gratuitas do namorado contra o novo aluno.

_O que diabos Sabaku no Gaara fizera para conquistar tamanha antipatia de Sasuke? _– A jovem pensava. – _Conheciam-se de outro lugar?_

Interiormente, a jovem sabia que não devia procurar saber as respostas a estas e outras perguntas que a rondavam. Ela devia obedecer às ordens mudas de Sasuke e limitar-se a evitar a presença do ruivo, mas a cada vez que notava as hostis trocas de olhares a ânsia em se aproximar do desconhecido era perigosamente maior.

.

.

.

Seu pulso ainda ardia pela força com que Sasuke a puxou até o terraço. Esse tipo de atitude indelicada e raivosa começava a se tornar rotina sempre que Sabaku no Gaara era avistado. Ela quis se afastar, mas sua natureza compassiva a fazia ceder àquelas investidas hostis como um cãozinho fiel que espera a recompensa do dono.

_- Você está entediada, Hinata? _– A voz grave do moreno invadiu a audição sensível com autoridade, provocando um intenso tremor quando as mãos masculinas deslizaram-se sobre seu corpo e abraçaram-na pela cintura com força. _– Não gosto de dividir sua atenção. _– Grunhiu ao seu ouvido, lambendo com sofreguidão o pescoço fino. _– Isso está começando a me irritar._

A jovem gemeu ao senti-lo pressionar a evidente excitação contra seu ventre e preocupou-se que alguém pudesse chegar ao terraço naquele momento. As palavras de Sasuke a alcançavam como ameaça, tenuamente disfarçada pelo carinho possessivo sobre seu corpo. Sentia-se embriagada pelo cheiro intenso do perfume masculino que se misturava ao seu próprio naquela constante fricção. Beijou-a com lascívia enquanto sob a saia de pregas pressionava a carne entre os dedos e com movimentos impudicos acomodava-se entre as pernas femininas. As costas da Hyuuga estavam apoiadas na parede e os seios fartos encontravam o torso do moreno a cada movimento dos quadris que a fazia sentir sua exigente ereção em uma perturbadora simulação do ato sexual.

_- Tenho vontade de arrancar seus olhos para não vê-lo. _– O timbre masculino a excitava, ao passo que suas palavras a faziam temer sua iminente violência. _– Você parece ainda não saber a quem pertence. _– Uma das mãos afastou a calcinha para invadi-la com os dedos e as estocadas selvagens só não a faziam gritar pela intensidade com que mordia o lábio inferior. _– Eu vou puni-la por isso. _– Em um gesto rápido o rapaz abriu a camisa da namorada arrancando botões que se perderam contra o concreto. A lingerie branca com rendas delicadas que sustentava os seios firmes da namorada não fora devidamente admirada, sendo baixada para que os lábios do moreno encontrassem a pele sedosa e sua língua dançasse sobre os mamilos rígidos pela excitante experiência.

A jovem perdia-se nas sensações prazerosas, tendo a mente nublada demais pelo desejo para que pudesse pensar sobre as palavras de Sasuke. A cada carícia sua pele parecia queimar e seu corpo reagia com tamanha naturalidade que a assustava. Sentia-se úmida e incapaz de controlar a respiração ofegante que escapava entre os beijos libidinosos comandados pelo namorado. Ele segurou as coxas da jovem e elevou-as até que as pernas femininas o envolvessem pela cintura. Hinata resfolegou pelo movimento e gemeu profundamente ao senti-lo pressionar ainda mais a ereção contra seu baixo-ventre. Ela quis afastá-lo ao notar a intimidade daquela proximidade, que nunca se comparou ao que fizeram antes, mas a torrente de sensações despertadas a impedia. Desviou o rosto para o lado, finalmente hesitante quanto ao que Sasuke lhe provocava.

_- Olhe para mim. _– Ordenou e analisou cada pequena característica dela: as pálpebras semicerradas que revelavam perolados desejosos, a face corada pela excitação e os lábios levemente inchados pelos beijos exigentes formavam um conjunto que o fez grunhir. Ele a queria e sempre teve o que quis. Continuaria a ser assim. –_**Eu vou marcá-la como minha**__._

Hyuuga Hinata não entendeu a que o moreno se referia, mas as palavras provocaram ao seu coração a reconhecida agitação de que algo não estava completamente certo. A começar pela maneira como a conduzira até o terraço logo após encontrarem Sabaku no Gaara vagando pelo corredor durante o intervalo. Desde então, Sasuke agira tão dominadora e incisivamente que a jovem permitiu-se conduzir por suas carícias ousadas que já ultrapassavam novos limites.

_- N-Não, Sasuke. _– Ela pediu ao vê-lo aproximar os lábios de seu colo. _– Quero p-parar._

O rapaz afastou o rosto para fitá-la outra vez e os negros pareceram reluzir uma tênue cor vermelha. O peito masculino encheu-se de ar e as narinas dilataram-se com o movimento, denunciando a ira irracional que começava a dominá-lo.

_- Você está me rejeitando, Hinata? _– As palavras foram sibiladas lenta e opressoramente, levando a jovem a tentar colocar os próprios pés no chão para impor uma distância segura entre os dois, mas Sasuke não se moveu. Ele apenas pressionou-a mais contra a parede, os lábios apertados em uma expressão feroz. _– É aquele estúpido novato que a está fazendo hesitar?_

As pálpebras da Hyuuga alargaram-se com a pergunta e as esferas prateadas já brilhavam pelas lágrimas contidas. Por que Sasuke estava tão nervoso? Por que envolvia o misterioso ruivo em quaisquer conversas entre eles? Lentamente sua expressão assustada cedeu e no semblante feminino uma límpida tristeza fizera-a suspirar.

_- V-Você mudou. _– Sentenciou com suavidade. _– Eu n-não quero temer você, Sasuke._

O moreno continuou a encará-la por longos segundos, mesmo quando ela evitou retribuir seu olhar ao voltar o rosto para o lado oposto. Ele assistiu uma grossa lágrima escapar sorrateira e alcançar o queixo delicado concedendo uma admirável beleza melancólica à cena. Em um gesto suave os lábios masculinos secaram o vestígio salgado daquela lágrima, surpreendendo a jovem que jamais considerou possível tal demonstração de afeto por parte do namorado.

Ele soltou-a e deu-lhe as costas sem emitir qualquer juízo de valor sobre o que acontecera. Antes de sair do terraço, porém, o moreno retirou o próprio blazer do uniforme e jogou-o para que vestisse. A Hyuuga estava confusa com aquelas atitudes tão incomuns. Seria possível que Uchiha Sasuke estivesse se tornando gentil?

_- Da próxima vez que for marcá-la, Hinata... _– A voz grave soou através da porta entreaberta, levemente ameaçadora. _– Nada me impedirá._

Ela ainda não entendia a que marca se referia, mas uma veemente e complexa certeza agitava seu coração: _não devia permiti-la_.

.

.

.

Os dias que se seguiram foram iguais aos anteriores, repletos de rivalidade entre Sabaku no Gaara e Uchiha Sasuke. Depois do episódio que ocorrera no terraço, o moreno não expressou novas tentativas de ultrapassar os limites além dos que já conquistara em seu relacionamento com Hyuuga Hinata. Ele não deixara de perturbá-la com suas carícias impudicas e obscenas, mas era um alívio que já não estivesse tão obstinado em demonstrar todo o seu mau-humor tratando-a rudemente.

A jovem começava a se tornar cada vez mais otimista sobre a situação, aguardando que em algum momento mágico seu namorado também parasse de reagir tão exasperante quando o ruivo novato estivesse em seu campo de visão. Era uma pena que o destino não parecia disposto a cooperar.

_- O trabalho será feito em duplas e vou escolhê-las para que não fiquem sempre com as mesmas pessoas. _– A instrução de Jiraya, o professor de Artes, não agradou os alunos, que foram polidamente ignorados enquanto ele anunciava os pares. Não tardou para que a jovem ficasse completamente tensa ao ouvir: _– Sabaku no Gaara e Hyuuga Hinata. _– Ela não ousou encarar a face frívola do namorado, tampouco a expressão do aluno transferido às suas costas, concentrando esforços em não desmaiar quando Sasuke recusou com frieza:

_- Hinata não fará atividade alguma com o novato. _– O silêncio invadiu a sala conforme os alunos se ajustavam nas cadeiras para encará-lo boquiabertos.

_- Não é uma escolha, Uchiha. _– O professor explicou impaciente, levando uma das mãos aos longos cabelos grisalhos. _– E se isso continuar a incomodá-lo vou me certificar de que não seja somente este o trabalho que farão juntos._

A morena cerrou as próprias mãos em punhos ao sentir a aura sombria que emanava de Sasuke, quase com se anunciasse suas mais hediondas intenções para com o professor. Ao mesmo tempo não pôde deixar de admirar a figura de autoridade diante da turma, que não cedeu à sua expressão assassina e continuou a anunciar as duplas.

_- Podemos nos encontrar na biblioteca depois das aulas, Hinata-san? _– A voz rouca atraiu a atenção da jovem, que logo pousou os perolados contra os verde-pálidos de Sabaku no Gaara. O coração pareceu falhar ao vê-lo tão interessado em sua resposta, ao notar quão intensamente seus olhos a fitavam. Aquilo seria difícil.

_- Etto... _– Não sabia o que dizer com Sasuke ao seu lado e a obrigação que o professor lhes havia imposto. _– E-Eu..._

_- Ela irá. _– Sasuke interferiu sem encará-la, surpreendendo-a pela incompreensiva aprovação. Ele continuava a ser uma incógnita com suas contrariedades que a deixavam confusa.

_- Estarei esperando você lá. _– O ruivo informou com sua comum falta de expressão e a jovem assentiu.

.

.

.

O tema era Realismo e entre tantos livros sobre esse período artístico Hyuuga Hinata sentia-se constrangida pelas inúmeras pinturas nuas que encontravam. Sua face estava corada e mordia constantemente o lábio inferior em uma nervosa demonstração de seu incômodo. Para piorar, Sabaku no Gaara parecia completamente à vontade, mantendo sua altivez característica enquanto apontava as obras mais polêmicas do século XIX. Era como se nada o perturbasse ou o enervasse. Ele era, de fato, admirável pelo seu autocontrole.

_- No Realismo deixa-se o ideal para retratar os fatos com objetividade. _– O ruivo explicou sentando-se ao seu lado com ilustrações da fome e violência da época.

Os perolados fixaram-se naquelas cenas tão tristes e involuntariamente as mãos pequenas repousaram sobre o peito.

_- A-Algumas vezes a realidade pode ser tão dolorosa. _– Afirmou com melancolia, observando com atenção as várias crianças órfãs que viviam nas ruas naquele século. Ela não falava somente daquelas pessoas, notou.

_- Não precisa ser assim. _– O rapaz respondeu algum tempo depois. _– Você pode escolher caminhos diferentes, Hinata-san._

A morena elevou o rosto e encontrou o par de olhos claros fixos em si. As olheiras que os adornavam não eram perturbadoras como os demais alunos achavam, mas lhe davam um aspecto de sobriedade. Ela suspirou ao pensar em suas palavras.

_- N-Não entendo. _– Expressou sincera e o ruivo abandonou o livro sobre a mesa para envolver uma mecha do cabelo negro-azulado entre os dedos pálidos.

_- Você merece mais do que alguém que a faz se sentir suja. _– A afirmativa deixou-a atônita. Seus sentimentos eram tão perceptíveis ao ponto de um aluno novo notá-los? _– Vejo nos seus olhos a solidão que carrega. _– Explicou ante sua expressão confusa.

A morena não soube dizer por que, mas sentiu uma imensa vontade de chorar. Era a primeira vez que alguém a descrevia tal como via a si mesma. Era a primeira vez que alguém se importava em confortá-la com uma expressão tão gentil e honesta. Sua mão pousou delicadamente sobre a dele, que ainda envolvia a fina mecha de seu cabelo entre os dedos. Encararam-se alguns segundos em silêncio. Ele, embriagado pelo senso de proteção que as lágrimas presas nas esferas prateadas despertava. Ela, humildemente grata pelo cuidado gratuito.

_- Está e-errado, Sabaku-san. _– Sussurrou com certa dificuldade ao notar quão próximos estavam. – _Eu não mereço ninguém._

E o brilho melancólico daqueles perolados úmidos fora seu último vislumbre antes que se levantasse e saísse apressada da biblioteca. As palavras que dissera repetiam-se em sua mente, denunciando quão pouco aquela garota se valorizava.

"_**Eu não mereço ninguém.**__" _– O que a fazia pensar assim? Ela realmente acreditava que o _demônio _era o único capaz de notá-la?

Suspirou e observou a própria mão que antes havia sido tocada tão suavemente por Hinata. Aquele sentimento voltara, tão ou mais forte do que achou ser possível. Ele queria aproximar-se mais dela, queria protegê-la contra o mal que causava a si mesma. Que os deuses o perdoassem, mas Sabaku no Gaara – que sempre agira fiel às ordens de seus superiores – não tinha a intenção de ignorar seus instintos.

Ele se manteve à espreita e distante do casal, observando e coletando novas informações que lhe seriam úteis no momento em que interferisse entre os dois. Notou a inconstância de Uchiha Sasuke e sua ultrajante hostilidade para com a jovem humana desde que chegara, permanecendo neutro mesmo quando os perolados o avistavam com uma convidativa curiosidade.

Ainda não entendia a razão para tamanho interesse daquele demônio sobre Hyuuga Hinata, um de seus principais objetivos da missão, mas agora um problema maior exigia sua atenção.

_Seu próprio interesse por essa humana._

**Continua...**

* * *

Olá, pessoal!

WOW... devo dizer que o apoio a CHIJOU foi tão grande que me pergunto se realmente posso escrever algo que não os decepcione. D:

Darei meu melhor! ~ Ganbarimasu!

.

**O QUE ACHARAM DESTE SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO?**

**SASUKE** age de forma tão possessiva que me causa mal estar descrever os sentimentos da Hinata. (rs) O que acham das atitudes dele?

E o **GAARA**? Nosso ruivo já teve seu tempo como observador e agora começará a agir realmente. Seja pela missão ou por si mesmo, PROTEGER a Hinata está começando a se tornar algo instintivo. HOHO. Adoro. *.*

**E a pergunta que não quer calar:**

ATÉ AGORA VOCÊS TÊM PREFERÊNCIA ENTRE O SASUKE OU O GAARA?

**A história está somente começando.** Acredito que a partir do próximo capítulo já teremos tensões maiores, HOHO.

.

.

**E quero AGRADECER de coração os comentários que recebi!**

Com carinho, minhas respostas: *.*

.

**Hina-UchihaMK: **_Flor, fico muito feliz por saber que o primeiro capítulo a satisfez! *.* É realmente difícil quando postamos um trailer ou prólogo incentivando a ansiedade dos leitores para, então, postarmos um primeiro capítulo horrível! D: HAHA. Saber que agradou me faz sentir um pouco mais de segurança para continuar a trama. A Hinata está mesmo em uma relação complicada. Eu quis deixá-la submissa ao Sasuke por não ter forças emocionais para se distanciar da única pessoa que aparentemente lhe dá alguma importância. Fico feliz por você ainda não sentir raiva do Sasuke, flor. Ele continuará a ser um demônio do início ao fim da história. Essa não é uma trama na qual o farei se apaixonar. Ele terá seus rompantes de cuidado com a Hinata, mas por outras razões que não propriamente amor. Afinal, há outros sentimentos tão fortes como este que podem manter duas pessoas juntas, não é? (rs) WOW, e acertei em colocar o Gaara na trama, hm? Justamente um dos seus personagens favoritos. Eu gosto muito dele. Tenho um mega projeto em mente... Um NejiHinaGaa. Sempre quis favorecê-lo, sabe? Devido à sua história de solidão e morte. Aqui não será diferente. Ele terá um grande papel em Chijou, rs. E the GazettE é a melhor banda J-Rock que existe! HAHA. Com certeza temos bom gosto, flor! Ah, adoro o Kai-das-covinhas-sedutoras! E você? Qual deles gosta mais? *.* Obrigada pelo apoio, Hina-flor. Espero que esse segundo capítulo esteja à altura da sua presença por aqui. Beijo carinhoso :*_

**Is2Hinata: **_SasuHina é mesmo um casal que nos deixa envolvidos, não é? :) Eu adoro! Especialmente quando o moreno é possessivo em relação a ela. Acho que combina muito com quem perdeu tudo que amava sufocar de tanta atenção um novo amor. Espero que continue gostando! Aguardo sua opinião, viu? Obrigada pelo comentário. Beijos :*_

**Bright-flor! {**Brightest Moonlight**}: **_Saber que você curtiu a ideia de continuar Diabolus é um incentivo e tanto! Gosto muito das suas palavras em seus comentários, porque sinto sua sinceridade. Sasuke combina com a natureza demoníaca, mas aqui não pretendo colocar sentimentos nobres em um coração tão frívolo. Eu realmente ADORO as histórias em que o Sasuke frio e distante é cativado pelo jeito doce e meigo da Hinata, mas em Chijou não seguirei esse caminho. Hm, isso me faz pensar que provavelmente perderei leitoras até o fim da trama, HAHAHA. Fazer o quê? Você falou TUDO, flor. O Sasuke realmente controla a Hinata. E o Gaara será aquele que a fará hesitar diante de tudo isso. Vamos ver no que esse romance levará, hm? *.* Espero contar com você por aqui para me ajudar a melhorar a história. Obrigada por aparecer, linda. Beijo, beijo :*_

**Linda: **_Achei seu nickname muito apropriado (rs). Você foi realmente linda em seu comentário. Obrigada pelo carinho em dizer o que achou da escrita e, especialmente, por apoiar esse enredo um tanto mórbido. Espero poder contar outras vezes com a sua presença por aqui. Sou alguém que preza pela sinceridade, então, por favor, envie-me o que realmente pensa que seria apropriado à história, viu? Certamente a ouvirei com muito carinho e atenção. Obrigada!_

**Mikarim-querida: **_Eu ri pelo sei jeito! Enviando-me review no trailer em apoio à ideia maluca de continuar Diabolus e, logo em seguida, um review ao primeiro capítulo (rs). Super fofa! Obrigada por se preocupar em me incentivar, flor. Você, como algumas leitoras especiais, é uma das pessoas que aguardo quando posto algo novo, sabia? É interessante como isso é natural. Sempre que começo um projeto novo, por mais que deva me envergonhar pelo tempo absurdo que levo para atualizar meus projetos já em andamento, espero especialmente algumas seletas leitoras que sei que irão comentar com sinceridade sobre o que acharam. Você é uma delas, Mika-flor. Obrigada de coração por isso. Enfim, fico feliz por saber que gostou do Gaara! *.* Ele é um deus grego, realmente. Aqui, no entanto, não colocarei anjos como seres completamente isentos de sentimentos negativos. Ele é um guerreiro. Seu espírito de luta é sanguinário e ele quer justiça, sempre. Como Chijou ainda está engatinhando e envolve muitos sentimentos perturbadores e contraditórios por parte da Hinata, acho que a narrativa será mais lenta. Espero que você não 'durma' enquanto a trama se desenrola, HAHAHA. Desejo muito continuar agradando, linda. Obrigada mais uma vez por aparecer por aqui. Beijo carinhoso, no kokoro! :*_

**Nyo-minha-filha! {**Nyo-mila**}: **_Céus, HÁ QUANTO TEMPO NÃO TE VEJO POR AQUI, ÃH? *sacode* Que saudade, que saudade! *abraça* Como você está? Quais as novidades? Já está na faculdade, flor? D: Eu fiquei muito feliz por ver um comentário seu, especialmente sendo em Chijou, que fugirá de todos os meus romances amorosos que posto por aqui. Você achou o Sasuke cruel, flor? HAHA. Essa era a intenção, hm? Afinal, ele é um demônio e continuará sendo até o fim da história. Isso certamente ainda te despertará certa raiva pelo que ainda fará com a Hinata, mas ouvi com carinho a sua opinião: "poderia ter lapsos de bom-tratamento carinho, hehe o que acha?" – Ok, fiz a cena pensando nisso (rs). Não que seja de fato um bom tratamento da parte dele, mas é um passo à frente do que apenas a sua comum abordagem rude. Espero que tenha gostado. ;) WOW. Só você mesmo para me oferecer o feedback que desejava, flor! Sempre atenta, dona Nyo! Essa minha filha está realmente crescendo (rs). Sim, mudei minha narrativa para algo mais mórbido, mas não sei se conseguirei manter assim. Nesse segundo capítulo já retornei um pouco ao meu padrão, mas estou tentando mudar aos poucos, hm? Espero contar com você para me ajudar a melhorar ainda mais, Nyo-flor. Ah, não esqueça de me contar como está! Obrigada de coração por não esquecer de mim. Saudades... :*_

**Andromedaf: **_Waaaa, que fofa! *aperta* Fiquei muito motivada com seu jeito alegre pela continuação de Diabolus. Espero que Chijou não a faça se arrepender por me motivar (rs). Quero saber o que achou desse segundo capítulo. *.* Ficou suficientemente bom, flor? Obrigada por suas palavras. Beijo, beijo :*_

**Emmi-minha-fofa {**Emmi T. Black**}: **_Está sumida SIM! *abraça apertado* Eu sinto sua falta por aqui! Sinto falta de quando o FF se enchia com tantas histórias de pessoas queridas. Sempre que via uma atualização pensava com alegria que essa pessoa ainda estava por aqui. Agora, no entanto, é tão fácil perder contato. É tão fácil se distanciar! Tenho vontade de gritar um sonoro NÃOOOOO quando vejo o tempo passando tão rápido. D: Então, receber um comentário SEU em especial, linda, é reconhecer que você ainda faz parte desse universo de sonhos. É saber que partilhamos um espaço virtual que nos pertence. A você e a mim, junto com outras seletas pessoas pelas quais nutrimos o mesmo respeito. Eu adoro você e isso não é novidade, por isso... VOLTE LOGO! *.* E como você pediu, HOHO... aqui está MAIS! Sei que estou devendo milhares de atualizações, mas Chijou não tardará quanto os outros. Espero conseguir mantê-lo mais frequentemente. ;) Obrigada pelo carinho de sempre, Emmi-linda. Eu sempre vou ter por você um sentimento especial. :*_

**Yuki-chan: **_Minha flor, desta vez não demorei, né? *olhar de cachorro choroso* Eu sei que estou devendo muitas atualizações e me parte o coração quando autores que adoro demoram tanto a atualizar. Sei como é este misto de sentimentos entre gostar de uma história e odiar a espera (rs). Então, só posso dizer que como a neve (Yuki), você também é rara, flor. Mesmo sabendo como sou, ainda me pede com carinho que não demore. Tentei atender seu pedido. E espero continuar atendendo-o, ao menos em Chijou, enquanto você gostar da história. Obrigada por comentar, viu? Beijo carinhoso :*_

**Minha Jess: **_Eu sempre me flagro rindo quando você comenta. Acho que é o seu jeito tão peculiar de expressar suas opiniões, Jess-linda. Você sempre consegue relacionar informações. Então, de uma forma ou outra, é como se conseguisse alcançar quem você é como pessoa quando leio um comentário seu. Ainda bem que falou sobre Prometheus! Eu vi o trailer e achei que valia a pena a ida ao cinema, mas depois da sua afirmativa acabei assistindo Madagascar 3, HAHAHA. Adorei e ri muito... Valeu a dica, flor! No entanto, CONFESSO! *mãos para cima* Também te olharia torto se ficasse com o visor do celular aceso durante um filme! D: (rs) Só você mesmo! Espero que esse segundo capítulo a agrade, linda! E que você possa lê-lo em um lugar decente, kkkkk. Beijo, estalado, na bochecha, Jess! :*_

**Carol Dias: **_Eu adorei saber que achou Diabolus estranho, Carol-chan! A narrativa fluiu totalmente distinta do modo como escrevo. E a ideia surgiu em um rompante, o que me fez deixar a natureza demoníaca do Sasuke um tanto subliminar, como se não fosse a ideia central da história. Agora em Chijou, porém, farei isso um dos elementos mais importantes. Envolverei os conceitos de bem e mal. :) Devo dizer que você é mesmo muito diferente, flor. Foi uma das únicas pessoa que citou o Óbito! HAHA. Eu gosto dele. E li umas histórias ObiHina que me fizeram amá-lo! Por isso o inseri aqui, mesmo que seja unilateral, para ganhar um pouco mais de experiência com esse personagem que quase nunca é usado. E respondendo sua pergunta, sobre os sentimentos do Sasuke, eu ADORO histórias em que ele abandona sua frieza ao conhecer a Hinata. MAS, aqui, ele é um demônio e continuará a sê-lo. Ele não amará a Hinata, mas isso não quer dizer que não terá fortes sentimentos por ela. Afinal, um relacionamento pode acontecer mesmo quando não existe amor. :) Não é? Espero que você tenha gostado desse segundo capítulo! E mesmo que não tenha agradado, por favor, comente para que possa melhorá-lo. Sou super tranquila quanto a isso, flor. Pode ser muito sincera, viu? Beijo carinhoso :*_

**Lilac-linda {**B. Lilac**}: **_Você é incrivelmente talentosa em quaisquer contextos, minha Lilac-flor! Seja com suas histórias, seja em um comentário... Eu sempre acabo sorrido ao ler suas palavras. Incrível! É motivador quando alguém capta com humor a ideia central de uma criação nossa, não é? Realmente, o Sasuke de Chijou será responsável por muita hemorragia nasal, HAHAHA... acho que pior do que ler essas cenas quentes é escrevê-las! Gente, como conseguimos ser tão pervertidas e ainda assim manter o foco da história? (rs) Eu gosto dele assim, tão possessivo e sedutor, mas igualmente mal e cruel, envolvendo a Hinata em um emaranhado de sensações que a fazem se sentir culpada. Acho que temos muitas 'Hinatas' por aí, Lilac-flor, entregando-se a pessoas que não as amam apenas para esquecer a própria solidão. Eu criei Chijou pensando nisso. Essa é a razão para que o Sasuke não mude. Ele é um demônio, é de sua natureza apreciar o sofrimento alheio. Por isso teremos o Gaara que servirá de âncora para que a Hinata não navegue nesses mares tempestuosos sozinha. Para que ela tenha um foco, um alguém para retornar. É claro que tudo isso está na minha mente, porque – honestamente – acho que não possuo sua habilidade narrativa para tornar essas ideias concretas na história. Vou contar com você, minha flor, seja aqui... comentando, ou seja lendo e apreciando a sua arte para aprender mais com você. ;) Obrigada por aparecer. É sempre especial te ver. :*_

**Dias28: **_WOW... quero fazer com que Chijou não a faça se arrepender de ter gostado de Diabolus (rs). Por isso, estarei me esforçando para continuar a história com qualidade. E desta vez não demorei muito, não é? (rs) Desculpe sempre tardar as atualizações. Ao menos em Chijou quero evitar esse processo. :( Obrigada por comentar! Desejo que este segundo capítulo a agrade também! _

**Marcy-meu-anjo: **_HAHAHAHAHAHA... céus, mulher! Como é que você consegue me ofender e me fazer sentir feliz ao mesmo tempo? Essa é uma habilidade realmente útil nos dias de hoje. Ah, o doce cinismo e o sarcasmo são métodos infalíveis no decorrer dos séculos para expressarmos nossas opiniões sem correr o risco de ser morto (rs). AMO. Enfim, como assim você achou o Gaara uma bichona? Porra, man! Ele está tão viril, corajoso e forte! Ele nem se importou com o fato de enfrentar um demônio de alto nível para se aproximar da Hinata! O que de bicha você viu nele, hm? *sacode* Francamente, francamente... *suspira* Você é mesmo alguém difícil de agradar (rs). A Hinata é mesmo uma masoquista... Claro que ri da sua célebre frase para descrever a relação dela com o Sasuke: "cada um tem a foda que merece" – Fato. O que quero demonstrar em Chijou é a alta capacidade humana de procurar conforto onde NÃO tem. De se envolver com uma pessoa que não o ama apenas porque ficar consigo mesmo, aguentando a solidão, é pior do que se entregar a alguém que não está disposto a oferecer o que precisa. Obviamente, a sua opinião é sempre divergente e me fez pensar PACAS! Admiro muito você, anjo, por ser capaz de perceber o mundo de um ângulo completamente alheio ao meu (rs). Gosto tanto disso. Falar com você é sempre ampliar meu horizonte estreito de compreensão dos fatos. Considerar a Hinata mesquinha, que fica desejando outro enquanto está com o Sasuke, é algo a se pensar. Vou cuidar para que não seja essa a impressão em todos os capítulos, porque certamente não é minha intenção representá-la como uma pária (rs). Obrigada por sempre me presentear com sua honestidade. Você é mais que bem-vinda, flor, para xingar meus personagens, kkkkk. Adoro. Beijo carinhoso :*_

**Minha Moon-flor {**Luci Moon**}: **_Calma, Moon, calma! *abraça* (rs) Eu gostei muito da reação que o primeiro capítulo de Chijou causou. É especial saber que consegui despertar em você o que provavelmente a Hinata sente. :) O Sasuke é mesmo tentador, muito embora seu jeito frio é intoleravelmente opressor. Ele é um demônio, afinal, e sua natureza o faz ansiar pelo sofrimento alheio. Confesso que dói em mim submeter uma personagem que gosto tanto a esse tipo de relacionamento. Mas, quantas mulheres estão aí, envolvendo-se com caras que não as amam apenas para fugir da solidão? Quantas vendem-se em troca de um falso afeto? O Gaara virá para quebrar um pouco isso. E nas suas poucas falas no primeiro capítulo você, COMO SEMPRE, flagrou o óbvio... A honesta preocupação dele em relação a ela. Desde o início, em seu primeiro contato, ele é movido pelo ímpeto de cuidá-la, mesmo que esta nem seja sua missão. Ah, Moon-flor, é ótimo saber que posso contar com uma leitora que capta as pequenas minúcias da história. Isso é tão especial. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Espero não te decepcionar. :*_

**HyuugaYuu (querida!): **_Suas palavras são cativantes, flor! Eu fiquei muito feliz em saber que o trailer a deixou curiosa e que o primeiro capítulo a agradou o suficiente para comentá-lo tão gentilmente! Achei ótimo que você tenha percebido que a crueldade do Sasuke é natural, afinal como um demônio certamente a dor e o sofrimento do outro lhes serão deleitosos. *.* Acho que a vontade de estapear o Sasuke não vai morrer tão cedo, flor! (rs) É difícil até para mim. Escrever cenas tão humilhantes, em que ele apenas deseja demonstrar seu poder sobre ela, é ultrajante para mim como mulher. No entanto, queria abordar esse tipo de relacionamento desigual, em que fugir da solidão se torna tão necessário que a pessoa acaba se submetendo a experimentar e tentar encontrar conforto nos lugares errados. Espero que continue gostando de Chijou. :) Obrigada pelo carinho em comentar._

**Guest: **_O seu comentário, flor, foi o mais próximo do que desejei transmitir aos leitores. Você entender, você sentiu, o foco da história. As contradições dos sentimentos da Hinata, dos comportamentos do Sasuke, dos pensamentos do Gaara. O fato de que a natureza do Sasuke o impede de amar e ao mesmo tempo o nosso anseio de que ele seja capaz de tratá-la como merece. Eu quis levar ao leitor o questionamento pessoal sobre quão torpes podemos ser diante da solidão, sobre quão baixo podemos descer para encontrar o mínimo de carinho em alguém, mesmo que esse carinho venha acompanhado de dor. O Gaara terá um papel importantíssimo em Chijou... HAHAHA. Prometo pensar com carinho no final com os dois. ;) Aliás, quero saber seu nome por aqui, viu? Obrigada DE CORAÇÃO por um comentário tão lindo. Beijo carinhoso ;*_

**Katyredfield: **_Minha linda, essa raiva do Sasuke por usar a Hinata dessa maneira vil... E essa raiva da própria Hinata por se submeter a isso... tardarão a passar (rs) *leva pedrada* A verdade é que a Hinata representa as inúmeras mulheres que se expõem a esse tipo de relacionamento apenas porque enfrentar a si mesmo, ao seu próprio sofrimento, é ainda mais doloroso. Ela representa quão necessitados somos de afeto e aceitação, independente de como vêm. O Gaara terá um papel importante por aqui... Ele a fará enxergar além do que é capaz de ver. Mas, em troca disso, ele próprio terá de enfrentar a si mesmo e ao seus sentimentos. Espero que você continue gostando! Pode ser sincera, sim? :) Obrigada por cada palavra, flor. _

.

.

Povo,

Obrigada pelo apoio com essa história!

.E Aguardo.

-**Flores ou Pedras**-

.Em reviews.


	4. Obsessão

**Atenção** ao Rank da história. Contém **HENTAI**.

Sinto-me realmente emocionada com os comentários de vocês. Obrigada!

* * *

**Chijou**

{Por FranHyuuga}

.

.

**Obsessão**

Capítulo 3

.

Sorasa nu sono me kyouki hawasete warau

_**Esses olhos que não se afastam, se arrastando e rindo em loucura**_

{Chijou – the GazettE}

.

Seus passos apressados a afastavam cada vez mais da biblioteca, onde deixara sozinho Sabaku no Gaara sem sequer lhe dedicar um olhar. Queria sentir-se penalizada por tal atitude imatura, mas seu coração em ritmo enlouquecido a alertava de que fizera o certo e o alívio por ter se distanciado da ternura demonstrada pelo ruivo era maior.

A proximidade de ambos, somada àquela rara preocupação afetuosa, a deixou nervosa. Por um momento pensou que talvez devesse ouvi-lo e desistir de seu relacionamento com Sasuke, mas imaginar a si mesma sem a presença do moreno a acompanhá-la era mais doloroso que a solidão possivelmente enfrentada.

_- Terminou cedo. _– A voz grave e reconhecidamente autoritária ressoou no longo corredor e a jovem precisou pousar as mãos sobre os lábios para conter o grito assustado.

Ela devia imaginar que seu namorado estaria por perto, à espreita para segui-la. Alguém tão controlador quanto Uchiha Sasuke jamais a deixaria completamente livre, por mais que aparentasse tranquilidade quando permitiu que encontrasse Sabaku no Gaara sozinha na biblioteca. Pensar sobre sua falta de privacidade a fez se sentir nauseada. Seria realmente incapaz de cuidar de si mesma? Estar com uma pessoa opressoramente persuasiva como seu namorado valia o preço deste sentimento esmagador que agora a invadia?

Hyuuga Hinata arfou quando os braços masculinos a envolveram em um abraço apertado. Ela sentiu as grandes mãos pressionando suas costas, o cheiro almiscarado penetrando as narinas de maneira potente, o calor da pele rígida ultrapassando a fina vestimenta do uniforme e aquecendo-a contra sua vontade. Desejou gritar que a deixasse em paz, que permitisse ao menos uma vez sentir-se realmente sozinha como antes, mas não o fez.

Ao invés disso, Hyuuga Hinata inspirou o perfume masculino lenta e pesadamente, deixando-o preencher seus pulmões como sempre fazia quando se sentia fraca. Então, silenciosamente, com receio de que sua voz soasse trêmula, retribuiu o abraço.

Quando se afastaram, Uchiha Sasuke fitou-a longamente. Seus olhos escuros fizeram-na lembrar de violentos buracos negros, sugando dela tudo o que antes não era importante e sequer considerou possuir. Ela, que pensava nada ter de especial para oferecer, perdia seu corpo, sua liberdade, seu tempo e seus limites pessoais. Deliberadamente, como num transe, entregava ao namorado pequenas partes suas, deixando-o tomar para si o que a tornava alguém. Era como abandonar sua própria identidade, um preço que parecia cada vez mais alto para que com sua presença possessiva e constante Uchiha Sasuke preenchesse sua existência solitária.

Quando o namorado tomou-a pela mão para que fossem embora, a jovem notou que na extremidade do corredor, recostado em um dos armários, Sabaku no Gaara os observava. Aqueles calorosos olhos aquamarine pareciam encorajá-la para que ousadamente interrompesse tal doentio relacionamento e Hyuuga Hinata sentiu, sob a atraente expressão impassível, suas mudas promessas de apoio.

Mais estranho que seu namorado ignorá-lo, era o quão profundamente o ruivo novato a atingia. De um jeito inexplicável, simplesmente sabia que ele estaria ao seu lado se tivesse coragem de romper com Uchiha Sasuke. Era triste, no entanto, que não passasse de uma covarde.

Desviou o olhar com melancolia, ciente de que a acolhedora mensagem que os olhos verde-pálidos transmitiam não poderia alcançá-la. Entregara muito de si mesma para simplesmente retroceder. Havia pouco o que salvar.

_- Você é tão divertida, Hinata. _– A aprovação no tom rouco do namorado foi uma carícia e, ainda que se sentisse estranhamente ameaçada, sorriu docemente em resposta.

Uchiha Sasuke podia não ser um namorado romântico ou apaixonado, mas certamente seria tolice afastar-se dele quando apenas queria cuidar dela.

Talvez, só precisasse aceitar a morte de suas tolas ilusões.

.

.

.

Ela abriu o portão de sua majestosa casa e virou-se para se despedir do namorado, mas surpreendentemente o que recebeu foi apenas um suave empurrão para que prosseguisse e entrasse. Foram necessários alguns poucos segundos caminhando até a grandiosa porta para que a jovem notasse suas intenções.

_- Sasuke, n-não q-quero que você entre! _– Pediu nervosa tentando interromper suas largas passadas, mas o rapaz apenas sorriu convencido antes de simplesmente dizer:

_- Já está na hora de termos alguns momentos a sós em sua casa. _– Sua mão envolveu o rosto delicado da morena com uma suave pressão repreensiva. _– Tenho certeza de que você apreciará minha companhia._

Ela estremeceu sob o contato agressivo e decidiu não discutir, muito embora tê-lo em sua casa a fizesse se sentir mais vulnerável. Obviamente, considerando que estavam sempre juntos, Uchiha Sasuke já conhecia seu pai, sua irmã e seu primo, mas isso não reduzia em nada quão humilhante era tê-lo como testemunha de sua desastrosa relação familiar.

Hyuuga Hinata era a escória. A primogênita de um magnata do petróleo que servia apenas para fazê-lo se sentir envergonhado pelos seus constantes fracassos. A irmã mais velha de uma pré-adolescente em fase rebelde, que adorava utilizá-la para comparar suas vitórias e aumentar seu sentimento de superioridade. A prima de um jovem que a subestimava constantemente, achando-a incapaz de resolver os próprios problemas ou assumir decisões. Ali, naquela requintada mansão, Hyuuga Hinata se sentia fora de contexto. Ela se isolava em seu quarto simples, que nada tinha de especial em sua decoração, para viver em um universo particular. Por vezes não partilhava das festividades ou das refeições familiares, sabendo perfeitamente não ser bem-vinda.

Era a primeira vez que Uchiha Sasuke a pressionava para ficarem juntos em sua casa. Desde que dissera não ser um ambiente onde se sentia à vontade para recebê-lo, ele nunca se dispôs a entrar. Era, até então, o único lugar que mantinha somente para si; o único lugar onde ainda era livre, mesmo que sob as regras de seu pai.

Nesse momento, vendo o namorado entrando na residência com total naturalidade, sentia-se violada. Não conseguiu disfarçar seu desconforto quando, ao notar que estavam sozinhos – com exceção dos empregados –, fora conduzida por ele até seu próprio quarto. Ele já fora até lá uma vez, quando lhe apresentou a casa, mas ainda estavam na fase dos beijos voluptuosos e não havia necessidade de temer sua cama como fazia agora.

Seus músculos ficaram tensos só em pensar no que Uchiha Sasuke estava planejando ao levá-la até ali e seu coração disparou ansioso, num ritmo frenético, ao vê-lo se posicionar à sua frente e encará-la com uma expressão sombria. Havia o tênue brilho vermelho nas esferas negras, sutil e aterrorizante, calando quaisquer palavras que pudessem evitar o que provavelmente estava para acontecer.

_- Tão assustada. _– Ele expressou envolvendo uma mexa do cabelo negro-azulado entre os dedos e a jovem, sem conseguir conter o medo, afastou-se um passo. _– Tão ingênua. _– O jeito como falava era da mais saborosa apreciação. _– Tão tola._

A jovem arfou quando muito rapidamente o namorado se aproximou de novo. Ela notou com certo receio sua língua vermelha acariciar os próprios lábios, lenta e sensualmente, como se antecipasse o apetite saciado. Logo as mãos masculinas tocaram seu rosto apenas com as pontas dos dedos, das têmporas ao queixo, seguindo com uma sutileza predatória até envolverem seu pescoço. Gemeu medrosa quando o namorado pressionou o suficiente para sentir-se quase engasgar, mas temendo o desafio que seus olhos negros carregavam conteve-se para não o empurrar.

Hyuuga Hinata lutou bravamente para manter as mãos inertes ao lado do corpo sem interromper a ameaça constante que pressionava seu pescoço. O ar alcançava com dificuldade seus pulmões e precisou abrir os lábios para recebê-lo em inspirações cada vez mais profundas, mas mesmo assim continuou encarando o tênue brilho avermelhado nos olhos escuros do namorado, ciente de que seria pior se exigisse que parasse. Ele pareceu satisfeito com sua abnegação e esboçou um sorriso malicioso, voltando a acariciá-la sem demonstrar nenhum arrependimento.

_- Você realmente acha que a deixaria se encontrar com o estúpido novato sem punição, Hinata? _– A acusação fê-la estremecer, completamente em choque. _– Já devia saber que odeio partilhar você._

O moreno segurou os ombros delicados e empurrou-os até que a jovem retrocedesse vários passos. Quando a cama estava próxima, ele investiu com mais força até lançá-la contra a macia colcha.

_- P-Por favor... _– Ela pediu, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Nunca esperaria tal comportamento hostil apenas por um trabalho escolar! Seria ciúmes o que motivava seu namorado a maltratá-la agora?

Quando Uchiha Sasuke posicionou suas mãos sobre o colchão, em cada lado de sua cabeça, a jovem notou em sua expressão algo mais do que meramente irritação. Ele a observava com deleite por submetê-la à sua vontade, como se estar deitada e indefesa o fizesse se sentir um deus diante da sua oferenda. Odiou-se por ser tão fraca! Por se permitir tornar seu próprio quarto um altar infame para alimentar a obsessão do namorado.

_- Oh, não chore. _– Respondeu divertido, lambendo cada lágrima que revelava quão abusiva era a situação para ela. _– O sabor do seu sofrimento torna tudo mais irresistível, Hinata._

Ele a pressionou contra o colchão com o peso do próprio corpo, movendo o quadril ao encontro do dela, deixando-a sentir como tal sujo poder o excitava. De um jeito que a enojou, Hyuuga Hinata sentiu seu ventre vibrar em contradição com seus tumultuados sentimentos. Sua pele estava superaquecida pela proximidade e o cheiro almiscarado da virilidade do namorado parecia mais intenso do que nunca. Ela sentia que se afundava na sensibilidade dos seus próprios sentidos que correspondiam à paixão desenfreada que o ritmo cadenciado dos quadris contra os seus incitava. Era estúpido perder o controle deste jeito, pensou ao sentir a mão apertar sua coxa e seguir até sua intimidade. Fechou as pálpebras quando ouviu o próprio gemido em rendição, envergonhada por ser tão vulgar.

_- Abra os olhos. _– Uma ordem. Ela o fitou obediente. Viu-o completamente sério, desprovido de quaisquer emoções, enquanto penetrava-a com seus dedos e continuava a se mover de um jeito que toda a rigidez de sua masculinidade era sentida em sua coxa.

Entreabriu os lábios quando o fôlego se tornou escasso e Uchiha Sasuke aproveitou para invadi-la com sua língua em um beijo feroz. A jovem perdeu-se no conjunto de sensações que a arrebatou, abandonado o pudor e a dignidade sob a maestria do namorado, sentindo o último resquício de sensatez se quebrar quando ele engoliu naquele beijo seu grito de êxtase no orgasmo.

O moreno se afastou impassível, mas Hyuuga Hinata leu em seus escuros olhos o prazer daquele momento. Lentamente, retirou seus dedos da cavidade úmida e lambeu-os com tal regozijo que a jovem sentiu uma nova onda de excitação envolvê-la.

_- Você ainda é melhor que o inferno. _– Cada palavra expressada com uma seriedade cortante.

Uchiha Sasuke beijou-a com renovado ardor, fazendo-a sucumbir outra vez ao seu poder opressor.

.

.

.

Ela o estava evitando, notou Sabaku no Gaara quando pela terceira vez se aproximou apenas para vê-la sair apressada.

Era frustrante que o avanço do dia anterior tivesse originado, ironicamente, tamanho retrocesso. Ele pensou que Hyuuga Hinata, com tal solidão impressa em seu coração, seria sensível ao caloroso sentimento que expressou na biblioteca. Pensou que seu cuidado fosse capaz de alcançá-la e de fazê-la se sentir minimamente protegida para interromper o ciclo vicioso de seu relacionamento com o demônio, Uchiha Sasuke.

Não previu adequadamente o poder que o demônio Uchiha exercia sobre suas escolhas. Não previu também o medo que parecia engolfá-la a cada investida hostil dele. Era tamanho e tão intenso que certamente a fizera ceder outra vez.

Devia ser capaz de entendê-la. Como um guerreiro celeste, devia ser capaz de aceitar suas escolhas com gentil compreensão, mas não entendia e tampouco assumia sua submissa condição. Sabaku no Gaara jamais se sentiu tão empenhado em resgatar uma alma confundida pela sedução das trevas.

_- Hinata-san, podemos concluir nosso trabalho hoje? _– Conseguiu perguntar antes que o sinal para o término da última aula soasse. Infelizmente, precisou fazê-lo diante de Uchiha Sasuke, já que em quaisquer outros momentos a jovem fugira.

Ele notou os olhos perolados assustados com a pergunta e logo pousarem sobre a figura estóica do demônio. O flagrante revoltou-o, movendo suas entranhas com fulgor como há séculos não sentira. Precisou certo esforço para se manter inexpressivo, guardando sob a indiferença seu inconformismo.

_- Sabaku-san, p-podemos dividir a-as tarefas e pesquisarmos separadamente? _– Ela sugeriu muito cautelosamente, sem sequer fitá-lo nos olhos.

Algo nele se rompeu com a melancolia impressa na face delicada, nos seus ombros levemente curvados e nos belos perolados maculados com o medo. Algo tão perigoso quanto era um demônio do nível Uchiha.

Naquele momento, Sabaku no Gaara estava enfurecido.

_- Você tem algum compromisso importante para esta tarde? _– Questionou em tom ferino, atraindo finalmente total atenção da jovem.

_- N-Não é-_

_- Você está ciente da importância deste trabalho? _– Interrompeu-a, muito ciente de ouvir o demônio Uchiha amaldiçoá-lo em um sussurro.

_- S-Sim, mas-_

_- Então, você virá comigo. _– E sem oferecer outra chance, segurou-a pelo pulso e puxou-a consigo.

Hyuuga Hinata não protestou ao segui-lo, perdida demais entre a ausência de reação do namorado, o temor de uma nova punição e o novo vislumbre da personalidade dominadora de Sabaku no Gaara.

Enquanto corria apressada para acompanhá-lo, apesar da incômoda similaridade com a maneira autoritária do namorado tratá-la, sorriu docemente ao notar...

A mão firme envolvida em seu pulso não era hostil como a de Uchiha Sasuke.

Talvez, e somente talvez, o ruivo novato realmente pudesse ajudá-la.

**Continua...**

* * *

**WOOOOW, **recebi um acolhimento tão caloroso para** CHIJOU **que era impossível não atualizar a história**.**

**.**

**O que acharam do capítulo?**

**.**

Sério, sinto-me mal ao descrever como a Hinata se sente neste relacionamento. Não é algo simples de desenvolver... Esse conflito entre a solidão e a submissão, entre o sofrimento e o prazer.

E não me refiro meramente às cenas de SEXO. Aliás,vocês notaram ser esta a maneira com que o Sasuke expressa como se sente em relação a ela?

.

**O que acham disso? :)**

**E OLHA O NOSSO RUIVO SEXY ROUBANDO A HINATA DAS GARRAS DO MAL!**

Aiai, assim você me mata! kkkk *leva tapa*

**ADOOOORO o Gaara assim! **Logo a intensidade do que sente irá causar consequências desastrosas na vida dele**.**

**.**

* * *

**ENFIM, quero muito AGRADECER o carinho nos comentários!**

**OBRIGADA A...**

**Hina-UchihaMK: **_Minha flor, acho que perguntarei a cada capítulo para você: E AGORA? ODEIA O SASUKE? (rs) Algumas vezes sinto mal estar pela Hinata e sua submissão nesse relacionamento, mas depois avaliando percebo que para o Uchiha as coisas são justas no viés demoníaco. O problema está justamente no fato de que a pobre Hyuuga ainda não sabe no que está se metendo. Isso é muito injusto. Eu fico feliz em saber que o Gaara está satisfazendo seu jeito de olhá-lo. Eu também acho que sua personalidade é retratada com muita frieza, quando na verdade ele é um dos personagens que mais aprendeu com o que viveu e passou a reconhecer o valor de cada pessoa. Obviamente, gosto muito dessa necessidade que ele tem de proteger alguém precioso. Eu diria que a dedicação sem limites que ele oferece ao Naruto no mangá está sendo usada em Chijou para a Hinata (rs). O que acha? E você é fã das coxas do Uruha? OMFG! kkkk. Poxa, realmente, quem não é? Adoro os lábios dele... tão sexy! Obrigada pelo lindo review, Hina-linda! Eu sempre curto muito ler suas palavras por aqui. Beijo carinhoso :*_

**Is2Hinata: **_Considerando que o Sasuke é um demônio, as intenções dele certamente são as piores! (rs) *leva pedrada* A verdade é que as coisas só se complicarão quando tudo se revelar. Já estão bem complicadas para o lado da Hinata, não? D: Espero que continue curtindo a história! Obrigada por comentar!_

**Luciana Fernandes (LINDA!): **_Um ponto interessante o que trouxe, flor! Com tão poucas palavras, geralmente você é muito certeira! (rs) Eu aprecio isso. Sim, as coisas serão um tanto mútuas. A Hinata será capaz de oferecer ao Gaara e ao Sasuke algo que sem ela nunca conseguiriam. Ao mesmo tempo ela será capaz de oferecer a si própria a cura que tanto espera encontrar por meio de alguém. Até lá, no entanto, as coisas serão complicadas para ela. Começando com o fato da pobrezinha não saber que está lidando com um demônio e com um guerreiro celeste. OMFG, quem não piraria? kkkk. Obrigada por aparecer por aqui, flor! É sempre um prazer ;)_

**GatitaMatsushita (FOFA!): **_Realmente, realmente, realmente... são por comentários como o seu que escrevo! Você me deixou sorrindo como boba e pensando mil e uma possibilidades para a história. Isso é crescer. É aprender com o julgamento alheio sobre uma produção sua, o que só é possível quando este julgamento é feito com a cuidadosa honestidade que você teve em suas palavras. OBRIGADA, Gatita-chan! Aliás, ouso dizer que você tem uma percepção bastante aguçada para os detalhes e são estes que oferecem os elementos para desvendar os mistérios das histórias. *u* Por exemplo, neste capítulo ficou mais óbvio o que você percebeu, que a Hinata "gosta" do controle do Sasuke. É um gostar um tanto complicado, no entanto. É difícil quando estamos em conflito, quando não queremos gostar, mas gostamos. Espero ter conseguido expressar isso (rs). Ah, o Gaara interferindo... (rs) Então, você espera isso? Cá estamos com uma de suas primeiras investidas! E certamente o Sasuke não se manterá punindo somente a namorada. Chegará um momento mano a mano, com certeza. Adoro conflitos entre pessoas fortes (e não me refiro à força física), porque geralmente causam muita tensão e provocam estratégias bastante interessantes para resolver os problemas, não? *u* Tipo, L e Raito em Death Note. Minha querida, você tem total razão em se prender às promessas dos personagens e avaliar que provavelmente serão concretizadas. Eu uso poucas conversações nas minhas histórias, você já deve ter notado (rs), o que torna cada palavra importante para entender o que se pode esperar. Cara, adorei essa sua perspicácia! Foi realmente um PRAZER ler seu comentário. OBRIGADA. Espero tê-la agradado outra vez com este novo capítulo. Beijo carinhoso :*_

**Nyo-FLOR!: **_Minha querida filha! Eu fico feliz só de ver você por aqui, na internet... Seja comentando, postando algo, conversando com alguém. Faz-me pensar em você com carinho e desejar que tudo esteja indo bem contigo. Espero que sua inspiração tenha retornado, porque tenho saudades da sua narrativa romântica e das suas ideias mirabolantes! *u* Volte para nós, ok? Sentia falta até mesmo das suas "divagações" como disse. Quem mais conheço que poderia comparar Chijou com Vidas Secas? CARA! Ninguém! *se descabela* Você é única, flor! Realmente, estou procurando detalhar o sentimento frustrante de se sentir oprimida pelo contexto porque, bem, não é fácil aceitar essa submissão da Hinata sem tal compreensão. É mais fácil condená-la à morte, porque quem sabe nascendo de novo se torne menos fraca? D: Por isso, ao escrever novo capítulo, preciso estar "no clima", caso contrário provoco antipatia pela menina (rs). GAAAAARA como luz no fim do túnel... man, so true! Mas, como vimos, ele pode ser muito autoritário quando quer também. Nada de santidade por aqui, hm! Paciência tem limite até mesmo para os seres celestiais! kkkk. Minha querida, obrigada por aparecer por aqui. Eu adoro ler qualquer coisa sua! Beijo, fofa. Se cuida._

**Yuki-chan: **_Eu precisava ler suas palavras, minha fofa. E reli algumas vezes. Sempre acabo demorando mais do que deveria para atualizar minhas histórias... Isso me deixa triste, porque gostaria de corresponder ao tempo que esperam, mas estou geralmente envolvida em tantos compromissos que não consigo fazê-lo. Então, quando vejo que uma pessoa querida como você está disposta a aguardar, sinto-me realmente grata por isso. :) Sou grata por ter leitores como você. Obrigada pelo incentivo, fofa. Espero que Chijou continue te fazendo feliz. :*_

**Miiya-chan: **_HAHA, mas nem começou e já está questionando o shipper da história, flor? Eu entendo. Sasuke está sendo um verdadeiro cretino, mas é sua natureza demoníaca. Fazer o quê? Algumas vezes também quero que o Gaara simplesmente a tire dele e tudo se resolva com GaaHina, mas o foco será SasuHina realmente, linda. Talvez faça um final alternativo se muitos desejarem, vamos ver. Nunca penso no final da história quando começo. D: Por isso, se você continuar insistindo, posso acabar dando ouvidos (rs). Espero que continue curtindo, flor!_

**HyuugaYuu: **_HOHOHO, esse lance do Sasuke "marcar" a Hinata realmente gerou dúvidas nas leitoras. Eu fico feliz por contar com pessoas como você, que captam o que oferece dicas sobre o futuro da história. São os elementos que não podemos perder de vista para o entendimento da trama. Obrigada por ler tão cuidadosamente, flor. Eu ADOREI seu comentário sobre o Gaara! Sim, apesar do controle excessivo do Sasuke, ainda temos nosso RUIVO SEXY abalando a territorialidade do demônio! Só espero que a Hinata não sofra sozinha as consequências de permitir que o Sabaku invada sua vida. Hmmm. (rs) Espero que curta esse novo capítulo, linda!_

**Minha LOO-CHAN!: **_Querida, fazia muito tempo mesmo que não te via por aqui. Saudades! Saudades! Como está? Eu ri sozinha com minha façanha desconhecida! Consegui te fazer repensar sua predominante escolha entre o Sasuke e o Gaara? OMFG! Vejo que tenho agora uma grande responsabilidade em mãos! (rs) Eu espero mesmo que você volte para nós escrevendo mais das suas histórias. Se Chijou servir como incentivo, saiba que estarei me esforçando para isso permanecer. É sempre um prazer contar com você. Beijo carinhoso, Loo-flor!_

**Lilac-LINDA: **_HAHAHA, realmente, pior não é ler uma história com tal sadismo, é escrevê-la! Caramba, algumas vezes enquanto produzimos algo acabamos por nos conhecer melhor, não é? kkkk. A nossa perversão especialmente! Quem diria que tornar o Sasuke um demônio controlador e obcecado tornaria tudo tão deliciosamente perturbador? Ah, o Sasuke parece ter rompantes de cuidado com a Hyuuga, mas convenhamos serem insuficientes para justificar a submissão que causa. No entanto, convenhamos também que para todo sádico há o masoquista D: Nossa pobre Hinatinha talvez não se mantenha com ele apenas por solidão. Esse capítulo mostra um pouco disso, da reciprocidade dessa relação. Eu lembrei de você ao escrever a primeira cena com o Gaara observando-os partir. A Hinata olhando-o nos olhos e mesmo assim se permitindo seguir com Sasuke. É isso mesmo o que você disse, flor. A imagem do cais, com ele sozinho despedindo-se dela, sem sequer a oportunidade de tê-la. Bem, apesar disso, há a última cena dele adquirindo o controle sobre a situação. Acho que é a parte em que ele pula do cais e mergulha profundamente no mar atrás dela (rs). ADORO! Será que em algum momento ela nadará para encontrá-lo também? Espero que continue curtindo minha perversão, flor! kkkk. Eu adoro seu ponto de vista sempre tão repleto de uma sagacidade adorável! Beijo, Lilac-flor!_

**Brightest Moonlight-QUERIDA: **_Chijou, uma obra-prima? *u* NOOOOPE, minha querida, é a sua gentileza! Muito embora, devo confessar, suas palavras tenham me deixado nas nuvens! (rs) Sasuke é realmente um FDP gostoso demais, céus. Difícil é aceitar quão opressoramente sexy ele pode ser. Ah, essa marca que ele ainda quer impor sobre ela dará o que falar, flor! É uma marca realmente importante para um demônio, mas completamente injusta se considerarmos que nossa pobre Hinata de nada sabe sobre o mundo além-dos-seres-humanos! Coitada, não sabe que está em meio ao conflito entre dois seres sobrenaturais, mas completa e sedutoramente reais. *u* E cá estamos com o seu "Gaara-anjo-tesudo" agindo de verdade! (rs) Ele pode ser celestial, mas não é santo. Ele é um guerreiro viril e certamente repleto de uma capacidade inata de sentir fortes emoções – se é que me entende, kkkk. *abana* Espero que você, minha querida Bri, continue curtindo! Eu sempre acabo sorrindo cada vez mais ao ler suas palavras. Obrigada ;)_

**Hina67: **_Opa, uma torcedora pelo Gaara? OMFG! Acho que desse novo capítulo você gostará, não? ^.^ Afinal, o Gaara pode ser um ser celestial, mas ele é um guerreiro e certamente não foge do que considera certo. O problema começa quando o que ele considera certo não é propriamente o que seus superiores consideram! kkkk. Vamos ver, vamos ver. Obrigada por comentar, flor!_

**Mspsyduck: **_Flor, espero que um dia escreva tão bem quanto você acha que escrevo *u* Obrigada. Cara, seu sentimento é mútuo! Confesso. Descrever a Hinata desse jeito passivo dói em mim. Sinto-me um tanto feminista, desejando fazê-la entender que melhor só do que mal acompanhada! MAS, procuro detalhar seu contexto e seu conflito justamente para que possamos entendê-la. É muito triste saber que há mulheres nestas condições, vivendo relacionamentos infelizes por não conhecerem as próprias qualidades. Por não se valorizarem. E o mistério realmente reside no que o Sasuke será capaz de fazer por ela, no que sente e por que, diabos, a quer. Eu espero responder essas suas perguntas de um jeito que não a decepcione :) Farei o meu melhor. Eu desejo que você continue acompanhando. Eu gosto de sinceridade e será um prazer contar com a sua :*_

**SamiraMcClain (MINHA FLOOOR!): **_Você está sumida! ToT Que saudade! É tão surreal contar com você acompanhando! Eu adorei ler as suas opiniões! Eu respeito você, flor, o que me faz ler com especial atenção suas palavras. Você gostou do Sasuke desse jeito demoníaco? HOHO. Entendo quando diz que, no entanto, o Gaara está irresistível por desejar proteger a Hinata! OMFG... faz mal a mim mesma escrever sobre a submissão dela neste tipo de relação tão desigual, mas nesse capítulo quis destacar um pouco o conflito entre gostar e não gostar disso. Não é tão desigual quanto parece, afinal... Há certa reciprocidade entre o sadista do Sasuke e a masoquista da Hinata, kkkk. Apesar disso, coitada. Ela nem sabe que está lidando com um demônio. D: Obrigada, minha querida Sami-flor, por aparecer por aqui apesar da preguiça que geralmente sente para comentar (rs). Entendo como é isso... Então, sua presença aqui é mais do que bem-vinda! Sinto-me com sorte! HOHO. Beijos saudosos, flor!_

**Pearl-FLOR!: **_Cara, nós precisamos retomar as nossas conversas! Sério, sempre acabo rindo com suas palavras. Você é uma das pessoas que sempre me faz feliz ao conversar. Sempre disposta a expor suas opiniões com diversão e ao mesmo tempo manter a sinceridade para isso. :) E sim, kkkkk. Acho que a Hinata nessa história está bastante masoquista. Acabou se acostumando com tal posição, ao ponto de ser uma zona de conforto, não? Claro que para todo masoquista, há um sádico! E neste caso QUE sádico! ADOOOORO o Sasuke demoníaco! *baba* Você está completamente certa ao comparar o relacionamento deles com a realidade, flor. Quantas vezes desconhecemos o que é o amor e acabamos por confundi-lo com demonstrações de ciúmes, humilhações públicas e controle sobre o outro? Sério, isso não é amor. Isso não traz felicidade alguma, apenas a falsa sensação de que não se está só e de que há alguém que te quer. Eu não esquecerei dos 3 elementos básicos do amor que você citou. Foram muito bem-vindos, linda. Realmente, amizade, afeto e união fazem a diferença! Espero desenvolver Chijou de um jeito que leve os leitores a refletirem sobre isso. Cara, agora que você comentou... Gaara como anjo? Nunca vi também em outra história! D: WOW, que coisa! Já vi ele demônio se tornar anjo, no entanto. Aqui, na verdade, ele é um guerreiro celeste. E isso faz diferença! Já imaginou se ele fosse um inocente querubim? D: NOOOOPE! *apaga* Oh, certo, o Neji? *coça a cabeça* Hehe... Ele ainda virá, flor. Eu adoro o Neji. Logo ele aparecerá! Obrigada por cada palavra de carinho e incentivo, linda! Eu fico feliz por ler suas palavras felizes! *u*_

**Violak: **_OPA! Obrigada por comentar! Fico feliz por saber que está curtindo Chijou! Espero não decepcionar e fazer valer você ter desativado o filtro (rs). Beijos :*_

**Sazy Cherry-FOFA: **_WOOOOW, sério que achou tudo isso de Chijou, flor? Olha que posso acabar acreditando! kkkk. Realmente, essas cenas melancólicas e tensas entre o Sasuke e a Hinata são difíceis até para mim ao desenvolver. Sinto certo mal estar ao imaginar a cena... Seria muito cruel se isso realmente acontecesse. A verdade é que acontece na realidade de muitas mulheres, em proporções diferentes. Muito triste isso de não acreditar que merece uma felicidade menos maldosa. AAAAH, o ruivo caindo em tentação é algo que VAI ACONTECER, definitivamente! HOHO. Complicado... dever e sentimentos em conflito. E a preferência entre Sasuke e Gaara está em voga ainda! Acho que você tem razão ao dizer que é difícil escolher. Hm... cada um terá seu momento. E logo ainda teremos o Óbito! HOHO. E o Madara, e o Itachi... Enfim, Uchiha RULES! Não gaste todas as suas fichas apostando em alguém ainda, flor! kkkk. Espero vê-la mais vezes, Sazy-linda. É sempre animador!_

* * *

_._

_._

_E OBRIGADA AOS QUE FAVORITARAM TAMBÉM!_

_._

_E vocês sabem como Sou, povo!_

_**Aceito**__**FLORES ou PEDRAS**_

_**-Em reviews!-**_


End file.
